Enemies' Tryst
by silverstreakednight
Summary: Mirana wants the Hatter; the Knave wants Alice. They would do anything to get what they most desire, even if it meant working together, but at what cost? Trusts will be tested, choices will be made, and someone is bound to get hurt   M will come later .
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer note**: I do NOT own Alice in Wonderland by any means, nothing but the plot is mine own.

Thank you to the amazing **MinouZar** for utilizing her beta-ing skills for this fic. ^^

For any of you curious about _Deception_, there is one more chapter left, I simply have to get around to getting it edited and all, however I simply couldn't procrastinate any longer so here it is, my next story. This is my first attempt at a slightly darker themed fanfic but I'm really excited about it. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"You want him."

Mirana looked back, away from the window of her study, to the Knave sitting so casually behind her desk.

"He's with her now," Mirana retorted, "and I don't recall asking for an opinion on my feelings, Knave." She looked back to the happy couple. Tarrant was showing Alice around the garden. She stood demurely at his side wearing a blue frock dress and one of his latest creations upon her head. The Hatter, meanwhile, moved about in a maddening fashion, talking so animatedly he nearly forgot to breathe at times. Alice was ever attentive and seemed to hang onto his every word.

"You still want him, sweetheart," the Knave continued, ignoring her remark as casually as she'd said it.

"And you want her just a badly. Don't you try to deny it," she accused. "And I will not be spoken to with such informality; you will address me by my proper title, Knave."

"Oh I'm not the one in denial, _Majesty_." His breath crept along her neck, making her shiver. He had stood from the chair and moved beside her where she stood by the windowsill in such a short time. She wondered how she hadn't heard him.

"It appears as though neither of us is going to get what we want, then." Mirana said the words with a finality that implied their conversation was over, but Stayne had other ideas.

"I know a way we can help each other." He leaned in closer, placing his hands upon her hips.

Mirana looked at him in horror. "Release me," she demanded, yanking one of her hands away, reaching out as if to strike, only for him to catch her hand, and stop the attack.

"You misunderstood me," he drawled. "Don't think I'm not curious, but I don't do crazy." He released her hand. "I simply meant that we could make an arrangement…to get what we both desire."

Mirana's head snapped to him. "I would never stoop so low as to help such a disgraceful creature like you," she hissed.

Ilosovic smirked. "Oh, but you would if it meant you could have Tarrant."

The Queen eyed him warily, but her resolve was weakening. "How?" she asked.

"Quid pro quo. You help me to get Alice, it will get her out of the way and that will leave Tarrant free for your comforting embrace."

"She would never accept you," Mirana said snidely.

"With _your_ help she would." He smirked. "Assign me to her as a guard, as part of my service, and appoint Tarrant to your council. Just ensure that she's alone and vulnerable to my charming influence…I'll make certain she forgets all about the Hatter, or at least taint her enough that he'll never want her again. Divide and conquer. You win either way."

"Treachery is not the trait of a White Queen," Mirana stated factually, crossing the room to sit at her desk, feigning distraction by glancing at the varying petitions piling up.

"Such a thing never stopped you before," Stayne purred, approaching her once more. "I was there, remember? I saw how you would look at him, touch him, speak to him when you were seducing the Red King." He smirked when he saw her stiffen at his words. "How he would always push you away, beg you to stop tormenting him, until that fateful afternoon when Iracebeth went riding—with me, if I recall correctly—and when we came back, there you were, creeping out of his room like a jilted lover." He smirked. "As I recall, he said it was a mistake he would never repeat again."

"What would you know? You know nothing," she snapped. "She didn't deserve any of it. Not his castle, not the crown, and most certainly not him," she hissed. "He was kind and gentle, and she was awful. She was not worthy of the love he gave her. She was oblivious to the devotion he had for her, his unwavering loyalty to only her, and the thanks he got was an axe to the neck, the ungrateful slag…she deserved banishment and more if I could give it to her. How would you know, anyway?"

"I was his right-hand man, remember? He entrusted me with his care, the care of his castle and army, even that of his wife. And he told me _everything_." He gave her a once-over. "If you'll recall, I also kept your secret, until he had no use for you, that is. You can't escape the past, little Queen. I do wonder how Tarrant would react if he knew…" He saw her form tense at the thought. "What he would think if he knew his precious Queen wasn't as pure as he believes…"

"He would never believe you," Mirana abruptly interjected, "and even if he did, that secret is the only reason I saved you from exile into the Outlands with my sister. You would do well to remember it."

Stayne stood behind her chair, gliding his hands along the armrests, and resting them finally atop the head, where he bent down to whisper hotly into her ear like the devil's advocate, "There is darkness inside of you Mirana, one that will reveal itself eventually. Let me guide you, and soon enough you may have everything you want. All I ask is that you trust me."

"I will never trust you," she hissed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe we're done here." She adjusted her seat, effectively cutting him off from view as she turned back to her paperwork.

"You still want him." He began to take long strides towards the doors.

As he approached the exit, Mirana looked longingly at the view once more. Alice had just managed to push Tarrant into the lake, and was laughing at him. He looked irate for but a moment before bursting into laughter himself. A moment later he sent the girl into squeals as he stood from the water and began to chase after her, managing to tackle her onto the ground where they lay panting and staring into each other's eyes. Her heart clenched at the sight.

"Wait," she called out. The Knave turned expectantly, his hand still resting on the doorknob. "Why? What's in it for you?"

"I want Alice, you want Tarrant," he said plainly.

"There has to be more to it than that." She was unwilling to give up the chance to bait him. "I want him for love, but what reason do you have? Is it simply lust you're after, revenge…or is it something else?" She raised a calculative eyebrow toward him.

He gazed off into the window, a pensive look upon his face before he turned back to her. "The reasons shouldn't matter. Now, do we have a deal or don't we? Perhaps you'd rather wait until they're married with children?" He said the words teasingly though his disgust was evident at the suggestion.

The Queen hesitated until she looked over at the happy couple. The sight of Tarrant as he began to kiss Alice, first placing kisses upon her neck, then moving to her cheek, her brows, her nose, and finally her mouth was all it took to convince her. "I'll do it…for a price."

Stayne's eyebrows rose. "What sort of price?"

"If you succeed I'll grant you your freedom, however…"

"If I fail," Stayne supplied.

"I'll either banish you, or you'll be indebted to me until you cease to draw breath. Either way, I win," Mirana said with her signature smile.

Stayne paused only a moment, considering this offer for a bit before giving her a single nod and uttering the word that would seal both their fates:

"Deal."

* * *

Feedback is adored. Please comment and review.


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alice in Wonderland in any way.

Hello all who dare to read this. I'm back! Sorry for leaving you hanging for so long, and for those of you who've favourited/alerted this story and me I'm eternally grateful, honestly your words have meant the world to me and are part of the reason that after so long (more than a year) I really truly find myself wanting to see where this could go and what could/will happen, which is why I've gone back to writing it, or rather rewriting it, since tragedy struck a while back where I thought I had lost all my stories (most unpublished so far) until recently where by a stroke of luck I was able to find them and decided as a sign I must seize the day. So here we go, chapter two (which I've sent to my old beta in hopes she'll give it a look over to be able to better it). For now, I give you my slightly faulted but hopefully entertaining all the same continuation of my fic. Enjoy!

* * *

One may wonder by what motivation it was that Mirana should think so illy of Alice, why she should want to break up such a happy couple, other than the obvious affection she held for Tarrant. If only they understood how true Stayne's words had rocked her in their accuracy earlier that morning. This had to be stopped, before it was too late. For while neither one had indicated any change in the status of their relationship, she knew it was only a matter of time before their engagement and wedding was underway. It could not happen. She would not allow it, not again.

It had all begun months before, a few weeks after the final battle, when the excitement had cooled down a little, as peace had spread across the land. It was a morning. She had just been about to head down to the patio for afternoon tea, when the Hatter burst into her rooms, starling her but a welcome sight all the same.

"My lady. My Queen. Your Highness…"

She'd smiled at his formality and obvious excitement. "Tarrant please, there's no need for formality. We've known each other long enough for you to call me by my name." Truthfully he had leave to call her anything he liked.

The Hatter smiled. "Mirana. I've something to tell you."

"Go on," she said, patting her bed as he lay across, looking up at her with stars in his eyes, the same look he got when he'd just completed one of his brilliant creations.

"It's something I've been thinking about for a while now… Since the final battle to be exact. Something about my feelings for one of my dearest and oldest friends…"

Mirana could feel her heart leap. The look upon the Queen's face was a sight behold, that attempt to hold back the eagerness and hopefulness of his words.

"My queen?"

She snapped out of it. "Mirana. Please, go on."

"As I've said, I've recently found myself with these feelings I wish to express, but I fear rejection will follow… And the threat of ruining that friendship should I let my feelings and intentions be known."

Mirana was holding her breath. "I'm sure whatever it is… Your friend would be most appreciative of your intentions. I for one would encourage you to pursue these feelings as you will."

He smiled winningly. "You've no idea how pleased I am for you to say that…" He cleared his throat. "You must have noticed the recent friendship I've been… Exploring with Alice."

Mirana's heart froze as she took a breath. "Alice."

"Yes, Alice." He frowned. "Majesty, is something the matter?"

She grew suddenly impatient. "Mirana, and no of course not." She chuckled though there was a sadness in her eyes that went unnoticed by the enthusiastic Hatter. "Why are you telling me?"

He looked shocked. "Mirana, you are my dearest and oldest friend. One of the few… My closest female friend. I value your opinion above all else. And therefore I ask, is it too soon?" It had only been two months since her return to Underland.

Yes, it was too soon. As far as she was concerned never would have been a better answer, and yet, as much as it pained her, she said exactly what he needed to hear. "No. I'm sure she'd be most flattered."

With one last smile he'd left the room. Later one as she watched the pair from the window later that day, as they took their daily stroll. Tarrant pulled her onto the bench, and though she couldn't hear what he said, only imagine the kindness of his offerings to such a sweet… Yet unworthy creature. She held her breath as she watched for the girls reaction, the response evident as Alice threw her arms around his shoulders and said yes, smiling.

Her heart broke.

**S~s~S~s~S**

Days passed, then weeks, and two months later Tarrant and Alice remained the castles most popular resident couple. People waved and greeted them knowingly, as their affection shone with each day at breakfast, lunch, dinner, and the halls in between. For everyone they were the golden couple, beloved, and destined to be. All praised their success.

For Mirana, it was her daily nightmare, as she was confronted day in and out with their 'love' and 'affection'. It made her sick and worse was her inability to show it. Tragedy and jealousy were not the traits of a White Queen, not if she was to maintain the happiness her people so needed. And so she put on a face, content that her friends were content, feeling almost resigned of the idea that he would never look at her that way, though content that he would always be the woman in his life who understood him better than any other, longer than any other- his one and only confident.

Then a little over a week ago he'd come into her study, looking nervous.

"Tarrant?" She asked, wondering when he continued to look agitated. "Please sit."

He looked up at that, looking as though he would protest though surprisingly following the order as he sat at the table before her desk. "I… I wish to speak to you on a personal matter; a decision I've made that will change my relationship with Alice forever."

Mirana steadied herself, filling one of the cups upon the tea tray where it had been left by one of the servants only a few moments before. "Oh… What is it?"

"I no longer feel content with the extent of our relationship."

Her foolish heart began to beat faster, despite her warnings. "Oh?"

"You've noticed my approach, my courting, of Miss Kingsley."

"Yes. No. I mean yes of course I've noticed… I think the whole castle has," she spoke, though Tarrant seemed not to hear her.

"It's been months since we've come to our arrangement and I find myself… Discontented. I want… I want something else."

She swallowed. "Something else?"

"More."

"More?" She asked. "You mean… Physically…" She whispered, the cup in her hand shaking.

He frowned. "No, certainly not. I mean of course- but no, something much more meaningful. I'm going to ask her to marry me."

And just like that, Mirana's world was turned upside down, as she spilled half the tea over her hand, burning it. "Oh!"

Tarrant was by her side in an instant, pushing away the culpable pot as he blew softly upon her hand, all the while reaching for his handkerchief in order to dap away at the burns. "Oh my sweet lady… Your skin, it is red like hot plants." Mirana enjoyed the contact for but a moment before she firmly yet gently removed her hand from his clutches, protesting every moment her decision.

"Thank you Tarrant. It's alright, I will tend to it later. It doesn't hurt, really." How could anything dare to share the same name as pain when compared to the anguish that was squeezing her heart in a deathlike grip.

"Yes I know, it's fast but… Mirana oh I've never felt this way before. Her innocence, her purity, her strength, her devotion, her beauty… It's unlike anything in this world. The sky is greener, the lakes are bluer, the birds sing instead of bicker… I love her." It was like a blade had been struck through her heart and been twisted in its place.

"I see." She said, struggling to breath, but he wasn't finished.

"And should she accept, I wish for your blessing to have it here at the castle, where it all began… Before everyone, friends and all other creatures. The whole realm could come. And you sweet and noble lady, could perform the ceremony. What do you think?"

"What?" She croaked, her vision blurring.

"I would have the wedding here, at the castle... I wish for your blessing Mirana. As my oldest and dearest friend, your opinion is quite dire in such circumstances. I value your word above all else."

"Oh, of course." She said, holding back the tears that paused at the forefront of her mind. "Of course I'll allow it, old friend. I'd be happy to." She said, forcing the plastic smile she'd grown accustomed to. Suddenly two strong, toned arms held her in a hug, and she returned it, placing her arms around his waist to touch his back, cradling her head into his neck and shoulder, taking in the smell and feel of him, feeling as though she could die happily here, the day when her world threatened to end, held tightly and cradled in the arms of the man she loved, accepting that this would be the closest she would ever get to his affection, to his love.

"Thank you." He whispered into her ear, the sound making her feel heady and warm.

"Always." She whispered back, a small tear trickling down her cheek as she watched him walk away not for the first time in her life.

He'd released her then, leaving her to shudder at the sudden cold that came with the removal of his arms. "Wish me luck."

She'd been left to contemplate the fact that she would forever be nothing more than his friend, his confidant, his Queen, but never his lover. But now that little blond bitch threatened to destroy everything. But should Alice accept, she would lose him entirely.

Unknown to the Queen, the Knave stood watching from the hallway, unnoticed by all as he was completing the task of polishing armour, a fairly menial, tedious task habitual in its category of importance as the Queen's right hand slave.

His eye contemplative and glistening in thought as he was stuck with the most wondrous epiphany, oh yes, the solution to his problems seemed to be laid right before him as he discovered the White Queen's greatest weakness, and the solution to his salvation.

**S~s~S~s~S**

"Mrs. Hightopp, Mrs. Tarrant Hightopp, Mrs. Kingsley-Hightopp-"

"What about simply keeping my own name? Kingsley."

"Oh Alice I don't care about the name, so long as we can change that troublesome Miss."

Alice sighed and played with the collar of his shirt, hiding a smile. They were in the White Queen's gardens. lying across the grass. It was a beautiful day with a brilliant sun and a gentle breeze that eased as they lay together, simply enjoying the moment, that was of course until a similar topic came up. However much it might have unsettled her, it was simply impossible to argue with Tarrant about anything when he was being… Well himself, his ridiculous, accommodating, and ridiculously logical self. "I haven't said yes yet though, have I?"

"Alice, marry me."

"No Tarrant. Not yet… It's different in my world. I may not have quite so many expectations, but I still wish to do it right. I want you to meet my family. I want you to love them, and them to love you. I want to meet your family and let your mother hate me for a while, and your sister to become my best friend…."

"I don't have a sister Alice, or mother."

She sighed, trying not to show sadness over the fact. She knew how dwelling over family made Tarrant a bit… Unstable. "That's not the point. You don't rush these things." She glanced at the flowers around them, grateful that they were the sleeping kind. It was just them, for once. "I want to find a house somewhere, with a garden and a view-"

"A house?"

Alice laughed. "Of course Tarrant, we- Well I, shouldn't like to live forever at court." He started to kiss her then, starting with her neck, still wet, she noted from when she'd pushed him into the lake. "No matter how lovely it might be." She stuttered as he moved towards her face, her cheeks, her forehead… "I want to have children by a lake somewhere in the country side..." Their eyes met. "Or in the forest, somewhere green and beautiful." Her nose. "Somewhere-" She was silenced by a pleasurable kiss upon her lips that held them both silent for about a minute before he pulled away, looking amused at Alice's suddenly flushed visage.

"Oh Alice, just say the word and I will get you a house, get you a garden, sire your children… Just say yes!"

"Hatter! Alice!" Mallymkun rushed, as the white mouse came charging in, interrupting the pair.

The couple groaned, Alice more than Tarrant who quickly and politely addressed the mouse. "Yes Mally? What is it?"

"The Queen wishes to speak to you," the mouse took a moment to catch her breath; running so far as the queen's study was no easy feat for a mouse of its size, though she was probably one of the fastest residents in the castle. "Both of you."

Alice furrowed her brows at that. "Both of us? I wonder what she could want..." It was not the first time the Queen had interrupted their time together. However other than meals and social callings, it was rare for her to see both of them together. Occasionally she would call upon Alice for tea or even crochet. By with Tarrent, is was more or less a regular occurrence. For Tarrant she would talk to him of nothings and some things as he put it for hours on end. She respected the bond they shared as the oldest of friends, though she herself had never had anything remotely similar. With her it had always been her father, her sister, and her mother. Then when father had died her sister for a while, but it was never quite the same… it was probably the only thing she and the Queen shared in common: Tarrant, the only man with whom both of them felt truly at ease and freely exposed.

If only Alice knew just how much more deeply the Queen and her feelings were truly shared over Tarrant.

With the Hatter she felt she had found the greatest of friends. Since her Return he had been a confident, someone who seemed to have more sense than anything she'd ever known, and respected her impossible dreams, which felt less impossible with each passing day. He made her feel strong, beautiful, and like a child again. She felt free to be weak and playful again. He made her laugh, smile, played with her, listened to her- in his way- ways no other man ever had. The only thing that had made it all the more perfect was when he had requested permission to court her, and everything had simply fallen into place, wholly and absolutely. They were made for each other.

"Oh Alice, always asking questions. Come now, let's race," Tarrant said, more for Mally's sake who was growing impatient. Not that it was exactly rare.

With that they were lead through the castle hallways. While for both Mally and Tarrant this was an unnecessary courtesy, for Alice it was a necessity. She found the castle grounds to be large and daunting. Despite the former competition between both sisters, there had been nothing lacking in either kingdom. And now with the Red Queen banished, the White Queen's Kingdom was larger and more prosperous than ever. It didn't matter that it had almost been over half a year since she'd arrived; the castle remained no less intimidating, nor did it's Queen who managed to make her feel slightly inadequate with ever stare.

Mirana of Mamoreal was so poised, so perfect, so graceful with everything she said or did. It had been evident from the moment she'd met her that despite the disorder around her, everything she touched and owned was done with precision to the point of perfection. She had never seen a stain on any floor, a smudge on any painting, or unhinged on any wall, no statue was broken, no surface unpolished, no door that squeaked or window that didn't open. Everything seemed to be maintained effortlessly by her staff, happily, and willingly, unlike anything she had ever seen in the Red Queen's kingdom. Also unlike the Red Queen's kingdom, where any mark out of place was covered by red like blood over water. Everything here was white, perfectly pure and white. The grounds were perfectly trimmed and tame, beautiful and calm like a painting, without a blemish or wrinkle to take away from this perfection.

Though it was not only the way in which the castle was managed that was unblemished, it was also the Queen herself. The Queen who could walk along the iciest of paths in winter (which came suddenly and without warning and could last from a few hours to a few years) without slipping, she could step out into rain and come back dry, she could ride all day and her hair would stay perfectly curled and unfrizzled, her dress would be in pristine condition, and her smile, that unwavering, welcoming, almost Cheshire like grin remain in place throughout any and all occasions. She was perfect, simple, a tad unsettling at times, but perfect nonetheless, everything Alice, who had gone from being a tree climbing, lake swimming, rabbit hole jumping child, to a rebellious, non stocking, non corset wearing teenager, who never kept her opinions to herself, was now trying to be. Certainly, Tarrant accepted her for who she was, Alice knew that the moment she'd accepted his invitation to stay in Underland, the moment she knew she wanted to be perfect for him. With the queen as his oldest and dearest friend, it was quite a lot to live up to. Since arriving, she had done her best, dressing accordingly, in gowns he made, and hats he imagined to go with them, and she listened at tentatively to everything he said, learning, memorizing details, trying hard to learn about the world he loved, the court he served and the Queen he would do anything for.

Such loyalty was something to be treasured, and if Alice could inspire such loyalty from him as well, then she would feel quite lucky indeed. It was for this that she taught herself patience during feasts where food refused to remain still, during balls where she still felt horribly awkward and out of place, and why she agreed step out in silent blues that stood out surrounded by a sea of creams and whites, though other colors did manage to pop out upon occasion from the courtiers themselves, now that wit h the Red Queen's downfall, many of the former tyrant's servants and courtiers also inhabited the castle, humble as they were for shame upon their loyalties in the past. It was why she tried to keep Tarrant's eyes from changing in their various emotions between madness, anger, and neutrality. It was not that Tarrant was different from before- not at all. He was still playful and mad, though in the White Queen's kingdom there were rules, like anywhere else. In the Red Queen's castle, there had been a sense of darkness, a feeling that at any moment something could be hidden behind a corner or painting and simply reach out and grab you, though to be fair, Alice had been frantic enough with the need to hold up the ruse of Um, not that it had been entirely successful, she admitted, wondering back to Illosovic Stayne who had discovered her guise seemingly before all others, due to his interest in her 'largeness'. However, she would not allow such unpleasant thoughts into her mind. Not now when everything was just right. In the White Queen's Kingdom here was a serenity surrounding the place, one that did not appreciate certain disturbances. Anger was nearly nonexistent, confrontation was equally dispelled of. It was simply a matter of following along with the crowd, and anyone who didn't want to was free to do so, so long as it was done quietly.

She had belonged to the latter for so long, though Tarrant was slowly helping her mold more into the first group, getting used to the manners. Her favorite part of the day however would always be when they were alone together, when they could speak freely and play for the time he would allow, and simply enjoy their own silent rebellion. She knew with every look that passed between them, every gentle touch he gave her, ever kiss he bestowed upon her, and every word sane or insane that passed his lips, that it was worth it. He was worth it. She loved him surely, and he loved her- that was simply the way it was. She never questioned it, so why couldn't she just say yes? That's all it would take, and yet it frightened her more than anything.

"Alice?" Tarrant's voice brought her back from her thoughts, as she turned to greet the sight of the Queen, standing at the doors of her study.

"Your Majesty," Alice hastily whispered with a courtesy, much to both the Queen and Tarrant's amusement.

Mirana smiled. "Rise Alice. Tarrant," she smiled. "I'm so glad you were able to come. Won't you join me in my study?"

Alice followed after Tarrant who sat before the Queen's desk as Alice sat beside him, smiling nervously under the Queen's speculative glances. "Tea anyone?" She asked politely, before settling herself down and turning to address the Red Head. "Now let's get to business. Hatter I wish to relieve you of your duties as Royal Hatter."

Tarrant shot up at that. "What?"

"Calm down Tarrant…" The Queen soothed, looking at her friend in the eye, which had turned red in sudden confusion. "I must relieve you for you simply won't have time to sew and pin as I need you elsewhere." She smiled. "I wish to appoint you as Royal Councilor." Her smile widened. "That is of course, so long as you're agreeable to it.

"Aye! But of course!"

Tarrant's face was shining brightly, while Alice, who went unnoticed, felt hers falter all in one instant. Royal Councilor? Royal counselors were not guests. They did not come and go as they pleased. They remained at court in service to the Queen. They received their own rooms, their own servants, everything. While this might not seem a bad thing, court was pleasant yes, especially this court when compared to that of England, however, she had not thought… Deep down, she'd always hoped one day Tarrant might agree to return to his house in the woods. Upon her arrival she had been there for a while before the White Queen had summoned them. It started out as simple afternoons, occasional brunches, and the rare overnight star gazing that would lead to early morning breakfast before they returned to the cottage, until one day the Queen finally invited them to stay for as long as they wished, no strings attached, as was only logical at the time. Now however, it seemed the strings had been bound back into place.

"Alice?"

The Queen called her out of her thoughts. "Would you please give us a moment? I need to detail some of the duties to Tarrant. Titles, rooming, uniform, responsibilities and all that." The words rolled off her tongue melodically. Though the concepts were so foreign to Tarrant he couldn't`t help but chuckle, and Mirana`s eyes shined in response. "It will only take a minute, so I would ask you to wait outside in the meanwhile. I will call you back in when we're done."

She's heard that before; this was her cue to leave and wait, since when it came to the Queen and Tarrant, nothing was ever just a minute. Alice nodded, standing and giving the smallest of curtseys. "Majesty."

The door closed softly behind her, and she nodded to Bernard the Goatman who stood guard at the door, holding it open until she'd exited, and closing off all sound from the room within.

Alice sat upon the satin cushions of the seat across the door, sinking down as she grabbed the book she'd left the last time on the adjacent table to read.

Then he appeared.

"Am I to understand congratulations are in order?"

She knew she could have cried out, called one of the guards or Tarrant or simply leave in order to avoid his presence. But she wouldn't allow him to see her scared of him. He was nothing now. Just another servant in the Queen's court, shamed, a traitor, who while pardoned by the Queen by all the rest remained a marked man, a titleless man who had no power over her.

"Come now, everyone knows it's only a matter of time before the golden couple announce their engament." The sarcasm in his voice was biting, and even more annoying than the closeness as he sat beside her. "Do you miss your home very much? I imagine life in, what's it called… England, is quite different to that of court. Surely you miss your family, your friends, if you had any that is."

"Shouldn't you be polishing some armour?" She sighed, exasperated.

"Perhaps but not this instant. I saw you here by your lonesome and thought it's only right I should keep you company. You know how long those two can take when they start talking."

"What do you want Stayne?" She asked tiredly.

"Why Alice, I'm shocked, surely after all this time we've moved past the use of my surname. If not then I am sorely remiss in my lack of invitation. I must insist you call me Illosovic."

"I don't see the need to call you anything, traitor."

"Ah, we're back to name calling. Really pet… How ever is this arrangement to work?"

She frowned, suddenly suspicious. "What arrangement?"

"Why ours of course."

"Stayne-"

"Ilosovic." He purred.

She snarled. "We have no arrangement. Now if you'll be so kind as to leave me to get back to my reading…"

"Very well, I'll just keep watch then shall I," he murmured, standing next to her at attention.

After a moment of waiting to see if he would leave, Alice stood up, facing him. "Honestly,

I would rather you leave."

"Alice, surely you can understand, given my new position, I'm afraid I wouldn't be doing a very good job if I did."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm your personal guard of course."

She scoffed at that. "Guard? Don't make me laugh. The only danger I need protection from is you, and seeing as you've been reduced to lower than the castle's chambermaid well, I hardly think you warrant even that consideration. Tell me _Ilosovic _how does it feel to have traded one leash for another?"

She nearly smiled as her goal was accomplished. His smirk had disappeared, no sign of teasing evident, and his eye had gone from glinting to fiery in a blink. Her heart however was not as confident. In the same moment as his eye narrowed her own breath seemed to, as did the space between them. For a moment she felt like the girl from a few months ago, back against the wall as the man she knew to be the secondary villain of her story was only inches away from either throttling her or dare she say it, ravaging her.

"What goes on here?" Tarrant's angered burr spurred her out of the menacing darkness as both heads turned in the direction of the study, where both Queen and Councilor stood, watching, the former watching with practiced passiveness, the other with unhidden fury.

Stayne's smirk returned, though it did not reach his eye. "Hatter, we were just talking about you. I assume business is going well? I'm afraid I didn't get the message, apparently white is quite in this season."

The Hatter growled. "If twere up to me, the only thing you'd be wearing is chains."

Stayne's smirk deepened. "Why Tarrant, aren't you the libertine."

Alice stepped in, wanting to finish this torture as soon as possible. "Just a simple misunderstanding Tarrant, I assure you. Your Majesty, I believe we have some business to attend to? Come Tarrant."

Mirana however, stepped in. "Actually Alice, this concerns all three of you, well mainly you. You see, as I suspect he might of told you, I've recently assigned Stayne to your guard."

"What?" Tarrant's outrage was evident at the news.

"Mirana, my lady, surely you jest."

"I'm afraid not."

"That fiend? I'd rather his head chopped off," Hatter exclaimed, to which Ilosovic tutted.

"Really, is that necessary?" Stayne tutted.

"Quiet, your ruffian, or I shall finish what I started Frabjous Day."

"Indeed? Do you even remember how?"

"That's enough. Alice, Tarrant, if you will follow me." The three reentered the study, leaving Ilosovic standing outside. "Sit, please," she took a moment to compose herself. "I understand your hesitance Alice, and yours Tarrant, but you must understand with all your new duties, I thought it only right to assign someone to help Alice find her way around. You will be quite busy and Underland can be so unforgiving to those who don't know any better. We can't have her getting lost now can we?"

"And no one else was available?" Alice was inclined to agree, not appreciating the thought in the slightest.

"Stayne, is the one with the least amount of duties. I understand because of your history it might be a bit hard, however-"

"A bit?"

Mirana sighed. "Tarrant, you're beginning to look red."

The Scotsman turned to Alice, who nodded her dismissal. It was hard enough to focus without his glares and she wished to hear exactly what Mirana wished, uncensored.

Once the door was shut, Mirana continued. "After much consideration and personal reflection, I find his intentions quite honourable. He is truly remorseful for his actions, and accepted the offer quite easily, once it was given. He, as well as I, had hoped to find some way to help build bridges to mend the pains he's caused… Especially for you Alice. After all that's happened, don't you believe he deserves a second chance?"

_No, I don't_. "Your Majesty- Mirana, such an arrangement… I cannot simply forget his crimes-"

She smiled, gently. "I'm not asking you to, but I am asking you to trust me. I assure you, you will come to no harm under Ilosovic's watch, from him or any other. He will be at your beck and call, and only do as much as you permit, for as long as you desire. He will be completely and absolutely in your service. Should he step out of line, I shall remove him immediately- all I ask is that you give him a chance, with my blessing and assurance that all I do, is only in the best of interests and with the greatest of hopes that you might benefit from them. It is completely up to you." She stopped here, watching her carefully.

Alice was struck into silence for a moment. Her destiny rested in her hands. She could refuse, tell her no, she did not desire to have Stayne at her beck and call, no matter how reformed he claimed to be. She had no desire to even breathe the same air as such a character, a criminal, a murderer, an animal and who knew what else, and yet for some strange reason, she could not. The idea was tempting, if only to get back at Stayne a little, and yet, she had no desire for revenge, only for peace, for escape, for closure. Despite all her companions, she felt alone. She could not deny that. Everyone was off in their own worlds, and now Tarrant's own attentions would have to shift to accommodate his promotion. Would it truly be so bad, so terrible, if only for a little while, to have someone to help her navigate this strange world, to help her in her needs whatever they may be? To help her steady herself? It would only be for a little while after all.

She took a breath, looking the Queen straight in the eye, sounding out the word that would seal her fate.

**S~s~S~s~S**

The Hatter stood in the hall, pacing, waiting, doing anything but stare at the man across from him, who despite Tarrant's best attempts to ignore him, continued to taunt at every turn.

"Really Hightopp, shouldn't you save that energy for later on tonight? It's quite rude to keep a lady wanting."

Tarrant growled, wondering what was taking Alice so long. All they had to do was realize how ridiculous this arrangement was and they could go back to the way they were, happy and for once, not mad.

The door opened, both men starring at the two women who ducked out of the doorway. "Alice?" Tarrant asked uncertainly as he knew not how to read her expression. His heart thudding as his love only stopped to look at him for a moment before walking up to meet the Knave.

"You will not look or speak to me unless absolutely necessary. You will keep an acceptable distance away. And you shall not, and I mean shall not disrespect me in any way."

Stayne however, seemed unfazed. "I wouldn't dream of it. I shall report to you tomorrow my lady," he whispered in his silken voice, bowing deeply as he took her hand before she could pull it away, and pressed a kiss to it with his lips, his eye winking up at her, making her feel as though she'd been slapped or burned. He smirked at her stunned expression as her rose.

It took a moment for Alice to articulate a response. "And you will not touch me," she hissed, though it came out weaker than she would have liked.

His tone however did not change, "I look forward to it Champion… Hatter, Majesty…" He winked, looking up to Mirana who nodded her approval.

A moment of silence passed through the remaining individuals.

"Alice," Tarrant stuttered. "You cannot be serious… Mirana, this is madness," the Hatter hissed.

"She has made her decision Tarrant. I assure you she will be safe…"

"He's a monster! What are you thinking?"

"Tarrant," Alice stopped, pulling his face down to hers. "This is only temporary. All he'll do is guide me around, carry my things, that's all. Look at it this way, you'll have more time to get settled into your new position, and I'll have extra incentive to learn my way around more quickly," she smiled, touching her nose to his. "I'll be careful, trust me."

Tarrant smiled, kissing her forehead as he stroked her cheek. "Indeed _Grádhág_, I do trust you. It's him I worry about."

She smiled. "Nothing can touch us, not even Stayne."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is appreciated. ^^

_Notes: Grádhág = beloved in Gaelic_


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alice in Wonderland in any way.

**Author's note:** Hello all! Thank you to those who reviewed, alerted and favorite this fic. You have no idea how much your responses and intrest warm me and continue to urge me on. I really do appreciate input as it'll hopefully help me make this vision of mine, this insane vision, work, so thank you and please feel free to comment, message, etc or just tell me what you think!

Okay this is a flashback, the first of many, though they won't always be quite so long or daunting, simply as tools to help you understand some of these characters a little better, specifically the ever so lovely White Queen. I know it might be a little confusing and out of place. Iracbeth is most certainly, while not a part of the present story, still an integral part to this plot and understanding Mirana. This is a Stalice fic, a little different from most, but it does center Alice and Stayne in many ways, which is why I hope you'll allow me to give you a parallel if you will between the past and present of Mirana while I focus on the former duo a little more. Mirana and Tarrant will be just as important whether they're mentioned or present, however that'll come to be, we'll just have to see. Eitherway I hope you enjoy my dark Mirana just a bit longer.

Now, onto the rest!

P.S. It's meant King Laurence for the Red King. I'm afraid in a fit of indecision name-wise I ended up using all three randomly without making the proper changes. I believe I've gotten them all now; thank you for your patience.

* * *

Despite what one might believe, Iracbeth had actually been quite attractive when she was younger.

She had been a fierce beauty, unlike any other princess of Underland before her. She had a normally shaped head, with scarlet locks and emerald eyes that made her startling to behold. As a child she was most awkward and self conscious, though uncaring. She was never quite accepted by the other women, which was fine by her, for it was hunting and sport that were her passions- ridding, training, jousting and all manner of sport. She bested the best of men. It was the one place she felt liberated and truly at ease. She hardly dare tend to her looks, however much potential her mother spoke of. What need had she for petticoats and mirrors when there was game to catch and no man who could beat her in the saddle. Her mother however did not press so much as might have been expected, not when she had her golden child who was more than happy to play dress up for her.

Mirana herself was a lovely girl, with golden hair that shined even when there was neither moon nor sun in the sky. She was a beauty, plain and simple, perhaps the most beautiful woman in the world, as more than one claimed. She was smart, loyal, obedient, and not at all awkward. She was graceful and poise, unlike Iracbeth whose only grace seemed to come from ridding and the way she presented herself, proudly and never backing down, earning respect from most. Her personality however, was off putting to many suitors who came as she and Mirana began to come of age.

Since around the age of eleven boys had begun to follow Mirana around like lost puppies; at the age of fourteen they would take all excuse to visit her and gain her attention somehow, offering to do things for her, from tending to her horse, carrying her books for her when she walked from the library or the field, keeping her dry when it rained and so forth. Mirana, being ever so eager to please was only too happy to accept. Iracbeth meanwhile, while still nowhere near as beautiful, was pretty enough that occasionally unsuccessful suitors would try, either in jest or slight hope to appease to her sensibilities, though these attempts were quickly ceased as Iracbeth, not one to be doted on, saw to stopping such foolish thoughts. "I'm not an invalid," she would say, "nor am I so terribly weak and fragile as to be unable to conduct myself properly, unlike you. Go look for some other stupid girl who'd be willing to fall for any of you idiots! I on the other hand am not so desperate."

They never bothered her again.

It would not have been so troubling, had it not been for the fact of the King and Queen's own dwindling ages, for as the girls began to come even more matured, and more suitors came, hoping to make some sort of alliance with the King and Queen of old, it seemed less and less likely such an alliance would take place. The tradition was oldest first, youngest later. And while Mirana and Iracbeth were only four years apart, they felt that if this attitude continued, what with Mirana's inability to say no to any man who wished to lavish attention, with an inability of truly becoming serious with however much potential the match might hold, and Iracbeth's continual refusal by her attitude to appease the few yet equally kind and thoughtful men who tried to woo her, their kingdom would not survive.

Even when suitors came about, Iracbeth always came in second. It was one of the reasons courtships were such a struggle; Iracbeth refused to be second best.

All of this changed when she met _him_.

**S~s~S~s~S**

It all began at one of the Underlands many annual yet formal fairs. It was a place where jousting, hunting, knitting, cooking, potions, magic, juggling, shape shifting, and all manner of entertainment and skills were exposed in hopes of sharing what little and big talents the citizens of the kingdom had. Mirana was as per usual showcasing her talent in the main even for most, the dancing competition where she moved from partner to partner, demonstrating her grace, poise, and elegance to the many admirers. The second activity was of course her cooking, which with her penchant for potions made her all the more suitable for it. She dominated both competitions, coming in first. Meanwhile Iracbeth was in the hunting competition, hosted that year by the Red King, Laurence of South and his cousin and best friend King James the White King of the North. Many entered the course, but no man came out the winner that year, as only a few men in history were able to tame the dreaded Bandersnatch. Iracbeth however, never one to be outdone in hunt, and so the chase continued the chase. She perused even when many had already stopped or been injured in the game. Though hard terrain, Racie became all the more determined, until finally, hair ruffled, attire covered in mud and thread popping everywhere, did she arrive, saddled upon the beast with her horse in tow, being led by her hand. She had never looked so brilliant, so powerful, or so beautiful.

She had won.

King Laurence watched from the sidelines, and while both princesses had won that day, only one had caught his eye.

He approached her later that evening during the harvest dance. Iracbeth stood alone, per usual, watching while her sister stole the show, moving from partner to partner, still on the high of wining while her parents graced the floor in their own merriment. She was forever the outsider, even when she wasn't trying.

"My lady," he murmured, holding out a red rose for her. "For you."

Iracbeth sniffed indifferently. "No thank you. I've no patience for tricks, and I'm sharp enough with a sword to show you how serious I am if you choose to ignore my warning."

"I merely wish to gift this simple token, sweet lady, so that it's beauty might compliment yours."

"My sister is more so," Iracbeth commented, testing.

"Perhaps. But you are the one to whom I offer my troth, and it is your beauty to which I, King Laurence of South from this day forward hold all others in comparison, only as inferior to your own."

Iracbeth after a moment's hesitation took the rose in hand, barely able to curtsey as he bowed and walked away.

Thus began the silent courtship of King Laurence.

King Laurence was a handsome man with his dark curls, tall stature, clean shave, dashing smile, charisma, diplomacy, and overall way in which he carried himself that made everyone mark him with respect. He was the complete opposite in looks to his cousin James who was silver haired, similar in stature, yet smaller and of a more playful nature, not so severe in character as his cousin, but more lax, though polite all the same by way of protocols. He was more expressive in his attitude towards others. Both nobles had been left orphaned from their fathers from the last war, where the former Red and White King, brothers themselves had fought side by side in battle, dying much the same way, having only the company and guidance of their mothers who had guided the princes until they were old enough to rule themselves. After many years and many illnesses later, only the two of them had remained from their respective bloodlines.

He soon became a common presence in her life. It started out with small gifts, a golden framed miniature of the prince himself, scarves, shoes, but none of these touched her quite so much as his poems. Everyday she would get a letter through his messenger and their confident, Ilosovic Stayne. At first he had frightened her. She had never known anyone who was one eyed, or quite so daunting in height, but slowly, just like his Lord, he received her trust. Back and forth they would write. At first Iracbeth had been reluctant, not used to such attentions and thinking his affection would waver with time, though his letters only became more fevered. He told her about everything: his past, his thoughts, his dreams, his wants, his ambitions. He wanted a simple life, a family, for his cousin to be happy, for there to be peace in the land, and to find love, part of which he would always add, included her as he continued to sign his letters with the 5 words that continued made her heart flutter.

_Yours in heart and soul, Laurence. _

By this time Iracbeth's beauty had increased, though still clouded by overall strength and anger she refused to let go of, her appeal was no less than her sister's though she continued to remain in the shadows of it. Nevertheless, she was glowing with what could only be called infatuation.

Mirana stood constantly at the side lines, watching their romance.

She had never loved. Not really. Certainly her admirers were kind enough; they lavished her with gifts, they wrote poetry, named monuments, ships, and heroines after her, offered her riches and statues and love, but she could simply not understand what love was. That deep want and need for another. That was of course until Laurence.

He was so kind, so attentive, so tender in nature. He was courteous and held himself with the highest of pride, but folded bit by bit through royal visits and invitations to reveal the romantic beneath. This was entirely unlike his cousin James, who her parents- once they too had begun to notice the secret looks and attentions bestowed upon Iracbeth by the Red King, soon hoped the White King's courtship of herself would follow suit. This was no way in Mirana's interests. Certainly James was attractive enough, rich enough, amiable enough, and intelligent enough, but he was completely and absolutely stoic to the point of cold. He seemed indifferent to everything but his books. He was dull, predictable, and seemed to have no interest in anything that had to do with partnership. Laurence however was everything a man- everything a king, should be: dark, mysterious, exciting, yet gentle and fair; he was the most wonderful, most beautiful man she'd ever seen, and she wanted him the moment she'd laid eyes on him.

Mirana was used to getting what she wanted.

She thought with time she might be able to win him over. Of course such a thing was beyond her; she'd never encountered a man who hadn't looked at her first, well really who didn't look at her at all. It wasn't hat Laurence wasn't kind, he simply wasn't interested. He treated her like a child, like the sister of his beloved, the second child of the father he aimed to please, the possible sister she might become to him someday, but never as a candidate to his affections. It was frustrating to say the least and at one point Mirana thought to simply give up.

That was of course, until that fateful day.

It was a morning. They were all settled in the dining area, eating breakfast when hoofbeats as loud as thunder sounded. It was the day when King Laurence, the Red King of South came to the estate, dressed in the simplest of robes, hair mused from riding, eyes bright and tinged pink from lack of sleep, hardly bothering to say hello before storming up to the their father's side at the table, all eyes trialing him as he knelt beneath the aged man, meeting his gaze with a rare vulnerability as he said in the boldest of tones.

"I wish to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

It was the moment long after when yeses were exchanged and all had stood to celebrate the long awaited occasion that Mirana, after giving the costomary congratulations and good wishes, backed away, going down to her lab, where she would lock herself into her own little world. It was the first day- the first time Mirana felt a hunger, something deep within herself, something foreign that called to her, a darkness she had never known, that homed a part of her that promised things she would never have dreamed of. It called to her, tempting her like a serpent who offered her the apple of her desire, a desire that if she pursued would lead her to a path of no return.

**S~s~S~s~S**

That same feeling returned the moment Tarrant walked into her study, early morning, straight from breakfast, looking bright eyed and dressed impeccably in the newest attire befitting his newly appointed status. This time however, it did not overwhelm her. This time she was prepared. She had made her choice along with Stayne. There was no going back.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Mirana smiled, meeting Tarrant's eyes as she proceeded to outline his first list of duties.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, please comment and review! =D

P.S. I am currently working sans beta. While I do think I'm doing alright so far, if anyone would like to volunteer for the position, please feel free to message me or let me know. Thank you and good day.


	4. Chapter III

**Disclaimer:** I own Alice in Wonderland in no way, shape, or form.

Author's note: Thank you so much to all who've reviewed, alerted, and favourted this story. Your support and words mean so much to me. I am going to try to update at least once a week. Sadly last and the week following this I'm in exams, which means I'm going to be a little bit busy but schedule will be back to normal afterwards. Wish me luck!

_Anonymous review response to Allie_: I'm so glad you found this story to your liking! =D Thank you so much for reviewing! I appreciate the feedback and hope you enjoy the rest. ^^

Inspiration was a bit slow coming for this chapter. I hope it'll come more easily from here on out, though I do pray you'll enjoy it. Remember your thoughts are important to me so please don't be shy, share a little! =D

* * *

Alice awoke, smiling as the sweet, pleasant scent of roses filled her senses. Every morning Tarrant would leave a pile of fresh, white roses, beside her bed. She didn't know how he did it, leaving them just before she woke, yet never disturbing her. Nevertheless, it was a welcome and familiar sight, one that would only be bettered with seeing Tarrant for their morning meal. At least that would have been the case, she thought as she left the room after she'd washed and dressed, if it hadn't been for the fact that the man who usually escorted her in the morning was absent. She soon realized, even as she went down the stairs and looked into the dining hall, that she and Tarrant would not be eating together. Then again it was his first day as counselor so it could not be helped. She could only wait for afternoon to come… She would miss the company, however as soon as she saw was taking Tarrant's place, she regretted missing even that.

She would have preferred no company in comparison to the one she met at the table.

She pointedly ignored Stayne's hello as she sat, immediately cutting into her bread and jam.

"Now Alice it's quite rude not to greet your companions," his silky voice purred, much too close and smooth for her liking.

Alice sighed. "How are you today Stayne?" She said the words almost mockingly, unable to keep the bite out of her voice.

"Quite well now that you're here."

"Funny you have quite the opposite effect on me," she couldn't help but snap.

He however seemed completely unfazed. "Ah that crippling tongue of yours returns. It's a wonder the Hatter can keep up with you. Or perhaps you simply enjoy being in control."

Alice frowned. "Tarrant's extremely intelligent. We treat each other with respect… Equal respect."

"Oh yes, equals in every way, and yet he continually treats you like a child."

Alice paused. "Tarrant has always appreciated who I am."

"Really, tell me Alice what do you and Tarrant do when you're alone?"

"That's none of your business."

"Perhaps not, but look at the very way he dresses you. You're like a little doll, one he's trying to cover up from prying eyes… Though that in itself is quite a feat."

"I like them," Alice defended. "Tarrant is brilliant at what he does."

"And yet I wonder," he continued, as if she hadn't spoken. "If it's only because he prefers the girl to the woman you've become… The woman you can be."

Alice couldn't stand it anymore. "Tarrant treats me better than any man ever has," she defended.

"Oh if that's so then you are sorely missing out…"

The remaining bread crumpled beneath her fingers.

"Miss Alice, are you finished?" The voice of the serving lady piped in, interrupting the tense moment.

"Yes, I'm finished, absolutely finished." She stood, leaving the room, Stayne following close behind.

"Alice… Alice!" He growled when she seemed to be trying to escape him, heading in the direction of the stairs towards the Queen's study. He intercepted her just before she could start climbing, holding her against the wall with his stare.

"Stay away from me Stayne."

"Alice…"

"I'm going to the Queen and I'm telling her I've changed my mind." She looked up, eyes determined.

"Is that really what you want?"

She stood silent, eyes still strong, but hesitant.

"Alice."

"You promised," she whispered.

"I promised nothing," he murmured smoothly.

"You promised you wouldn't make any comments against Tarrant."

"No, I said I wouldn't say anything disparaging about you, I never said anything about the Hatter."

"Well please don't! They're not appreciated. Tarrant loves me. Love, it's something you would never understand. I don't… I won't stand for him being insulted, especially not by you."

"And once again I'm the heartless villain… Really Alice, after all this time, I'd thought you'd at least try to look outside your fairy tale world. Though perhaps that's the problem, you are now a part of this world, this crazy, mad world, and you don't know anything about it. From the moment I met you… And still nothing's changed, well except your height of course. You were so much taller then, I do wonder if the shrink somehow might have addled your brain,"

"Yes, well not about you. You're no better than first met you."

"Oh and when was that? Back when you first came here, barely taller than the White Rabbit, scared silly and lost, spouting words and acting far more boldly than you could ever understand, or when you came back, still the same silly little girl, still lost, still scared, only this time with some actual fight in her. Where is that girl Alice? Where is that woman, that tall, strong, bold woman… Who stood up to everyone who opposed her, rather than dare to run away, everyone... Including me? That Champion of Underland, the one who didn't let her fears rule her, who dared rather than settle for something far beneath her standards and capabilities?" He edged closer to her until they were but a breath apart, his hand against the wall beside her head. "Tell me Alice, do you still fear me? Or is what you feel something else entirely, far beyond your understanding?"

She was lost for a moment, unable to think or react, her eyes glaring into his lone one, enraged, wanting everything but to be there and yet terribly confused and moved despite herself, but mostly frightened, oh yes, far more than she would ever admit to him.

Her voice returned in full force after a moment as she snapped away from his hold. "You're the one who tried to kill me and my friends. You're the one who terrorized all of Underland, all the while serving the Red Queen- willingly I might add. You tried to arrest me, almost had the Hatter executed, fought against us on Frabjous Day, so yes, I'm cautious- I'd be foolish not to be- but I'm not stupid, so you can cut the act."

"What act?" Stayne asked, curious.

"The act you have the Queen so enamoured over. Don't think for a second that I trust you, that we can ever be anything other than enemies when I'd like nothing more than to never have to see your face again. You may have tricked the Queen into believing you've changed but you will _never_ convince me."

"I merely take that as a challenge."

"And it's one you'll never win. If you'll excuse me…" She started up the stairs, her back to him, the last she would ever see him…

"I apologize." Stayne murmured, the words so surprising as they were sudden Alice almost made him repeat them, unsure she'd heard him correctly, though he did eitherway. "Old habits die hard, I apologize."

"It's not enough."

"How am I to even try, when you won't give me a chance? Have you ever?"

Alice frowned. "That's not fair. You're a murderer, a traitor…"

"Yes, yet you don't know what happened Alice, after you first left… To when you came back. So much you missed..."

She pushed his words aside. "Nothing you say will convince me to trust you. The past doesn't matter, it doesn't change anything."

"Really, is that truly what you believe? What about the present then? I will speak no ill of the Hatter if that is what you truly desire. I am here for you, nothing else. Let me show you the man I am, the man I can be. Help me Alice." He pleaded, showing a hint of almost remorse. "Let me change."

After a moment of shock, she nodded. "I… I was going to look for Mally and ask if she could send a letter."

Stayne breathed what seemed to be relief. "Might I ask to whom?" She wasn't quitting, not yet.

"No."

Stayne nodded. "I think I saw the little rodent near the kitchens. She was going to the stables."

He escorted her there. She found the mouse speaking to Bayard. Ever since Frabjous Day the two had been the closest of friends, visiting whenever there was time, despite his family having moved back to the village. Much like the mouse and the Cheshire, they might have had their differences, but there was a charming civility that made seeing them if only from an outsider's perspective, charming to say the least.

Per Alice's request Stayne stayed at the entrance meters away, leaving her with an idea of privacy as she spoke to the mouse, handing the creature a letter which she looked slightly annoyed with but accepted into suddenly weighing paws, despite Alice's care to make it less so.

"Thank you Mally," Alice whispered, watching the mouse exit the barn, just as Stayne, growing tired of waiting, arrived at her side, starling her.

Alice sighed. "Could you be slightly more subtle?"

"I'm afraid my stature's makes that quite impossible. Wouldn't you agree?"

Indeed. "I… I wondered if you could take me to walk ."

"Just walk?"

"Just walk."

He lead her into the gardens near the lake, looking around slightly tensed but enthusiastically all the same, while Stayne simply looked... The opposite.

"It is a bit dull isn't it..." At her questioning brow he supplied. "The garden. Don't you tire of looking at so much white and trees day in and day out?"

She smiled despite herself. "When I was younger I would climb trees with my sister at our summer home… To pick apples. Back then it was a form of escape from other things at the time." It was back when father had been alive. After a year of etiquette, manners, entertaining families and potential future suitors for Margaret and even herself on occasion, it was the one time she and her sister were able to truly get into mischief, getting dirty in the mud, playing tricks. While her sister had been mostly tame in the later, folding more quickly under the scolding of their mother, Alice and her father would play pretend. They would make worlds of trees like these and magic beyond all need for sanity and the like. They would be pirates, fairies, explorers on safari, or in the sea looking for treasure and far away lands. All manner of playing and laughter would ensue, and even Margaret would join, with Helen watching from the sidelines, a smile on her face as she brought cake and lemonade. The one thing that always bring her and Margaret together though would be the apples they would take when visiting the orchard. They would make a game of it, looking quite ridiculous in their petticoats as they swung from tree, like giant swinging flowers or birds of prey, looking for the delicious fruit before the care taker would shoo them away for their foolishness. It was completely improper, and they never could hide the evidence from their parents who would scold them for the danger of being so high up. And despite all this, they would continue, because it was simple, and in it's simplicity... They were happy. After father's death, nothing was simple, which made her long all the more for it. "Being here... It soothes me."

"Your sister?"

She nodded. "Margaret."

"Let me guess… Older?"

"Two years."

"Married?"

"Also two..."

"Is she happy?"

Alice frowned, wondering what he was getting at. "I believe so…" Since she'd left she'd tried to keep in touch, with both Margaret and her Mother. It was through Mally and other services she was able to send letters to the Above World. Now that Time, thanks to Tarrant's prodding, had made it so that the connection to the two worlds would be relatively the same, she could now follow through on what was happening in her former home without fear. Mind you she hadn't said much about her own activities, only that she was safe both physically and from scandal- at least the ones that mattered anymore. It was not easy to cover up the fact Alice had gone back from her adventure with an official White Knight escort to her home packing everything essential and saying her goodbyes. However normal she'd tried to keep her departure, it was hard to hide her new 'old acquaintance' having an empty bee hive hanging off his saddle and speaking on behalf of the White Queen of a far away kingdom no one had ever heard of, no one at least except her mother and sister who recalled her 'nightmares' all too clearly. Simply enough the story they'd concocted had no bearing on their correspondence however frequent and infrequent they were.

Every so often Mally would deliver her letters to the Aboveworld, passing it on with one of her messenger colleagues, who would bring back whatever message was left in its wake. Her mother had once written: 'We've gotten so many letters we've begun training the cats to protect mice rather than chase them!' It always made her smile. While her mother and their staff might have been tolerant to such things, Margaret was a different matter. Any messages directed to her would be given when she went to visit their estate in Harshire. Lowell would most certainly not approve of such silliness or his wife's partake in them, as he had more than proven the day she'd arrived, completely unhelpful and dispelling her 'childish notions' of a White Queen as only further reason to disprove anything she said as madness. To believe Margaret could be happy with such an unimaginative man was beyond her understanding. Then again, it was not up to her to ensure their happiness, however much she prayed Lowell had changed.

"Does she know of you, and the Hatter?" The question startled her from her thoughts as she sighed.

"Some things..." Alice admitted.

Stayne however did not press. "I suppose it's only natural to keep secrets. It's hard to conceive any other Queen for us Underlanders than the Red and White, wherever the former may be."

That stopped her mid-step, making her look up to meet his eye. "Do you think she's still…" She couldn't finish the thought. It was hard to think of anyone dead here anymore, after Frabjous Day, when everything she'd seen was so now full of life.

"Alive? Perhaps. Iracbeth was always quite resourceful. However who can tell with the Outlands? They're not exactly meant to be forgiving."

"What are the Outlands exactly?"

"Let's just say they're the kind place that keep good girls like you safe from big bad men like me." He winked, causing her to swallow despite herself.

"You called her Iracbeth…"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The Red Queen, the former Red Queen… You called her Iracbeth, I know the White Queen to call her that. That means you knew her well… Did you?" For a brief moment a look of almost pain crossed Stayne's features before it was replaced with an indiscernible expression.

"There is no Red Kingdom any longer. It would be pointless to call her anything else. There is only one Queen of Underland after all."

"But…" Alice continued, not understanding what she was asking, but asking it all the same.

"There's an orchard nearby. We could ride there if you'd like?"

She realized he had closed up, and would get nowhere. "Some other time perhaps," She had no intention of riding off somewhere secluded with Stayne any time soon. She was still on edge.

"It's almost lunch. I'd say that deserve a pause, don't you?"

Alice nodded, biting her time to keep from asking anything else, simply choosing to follow him inside just as it started to rain.

**S~s~S~s~S**

Tarrant was not at lunch either. He'd most likely taken it with the Queen elsewhere. It rained most of the afternoon, leaving Alice to reflect quietly in the library, with Stayne also browsing the shelves. Despite trying her best to read, her eyes were fixed on Stayne, most likely from the surprise of seeing him doing anything in the library other than dusting. It seemed so… Ordinary.

Just after dinner Tarranted came, pleasantly surprising her.

"_Grádhág_, my sweet, you have missed me?"

Alice smiled. "Tarrant." Dropping her book she walked into his arms, kissing him as he set her down softly. "You've been busy."

"Aye, and ready to make up for it," he said, kissing her brow, making her blush, until his almost immediate angered expression confused her, at least until she looked to see it directed at Stayne who stood watching them. "What're you looking at you scurvy knave?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Stayne said, looking pointedly at Tarrant who growled. "I simply await my dismissal for the day," he turned his eye to Alice.

"You may leave," Alice stated kindly though not without reproach.

The Knave bowed. "My lady…" He stalked away with ease, Tarrant glaring until he was out of sight before turning back to look at her, eyes softening.

"He did not harm you my love?"

"He behaved. I can be quite persuasive you know…"

Tarrant relaxed slightly and smiled. "Aye indeed," he kissed her again. "You have me wrapped well within your web."

Alice giggled, her tone then becoming serious. "I wrote mother today…"

He kissed her neck. "Oh?" Tarrant murmured, kissing her bare shoulder.

Alice's breath hitched slightly at the feeling. "Yes, about going to meet her..."

He stopped his ministrations. "Yes?"

Alice breathed, smiling slightly. "If I'm to marry you, I will need someone to give me away."

Tarrant grinned. "Oh Alice you have made me so happy… Happier than I could have ever dreamed after… However…"

"However?" Her heart stopped. Had Tarrant changed his mind?

He smiled. "Would you believe me if I said I'd done the same?"

"You mean…"

"I wrote her last night my sweet, before the sun went down."

"Oh Tarrant," he continued to surprise her utterly. She kissed him.

"You were right. It is only right to wait to understand fully. There is so much to learn about you and your world. I am hoping you will help me, that is if you wish to teach it?"

It was the second time she was being asked for help, though for vastly different reasons and meanings. Teach him? It was ironic really, when she often felt so lost around him, so untutored and unskilled. However it was good that he wished to learn, wasn't it? The only way they could truly begin is if both of them knew exactly where the other was coming from, and why. She would not disappoint. "Of course I will," she smiled, huddling closer. "Now, tell me how it went with the Queen." She rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the warmth of him and the fire as soon became lost in the lull of his voice and words.

**S~s~S~s~S**

Alice looked gazed at the stars from her bed, completely content. She and Tarrant had spoken until there were no words left to share or say, then they had simply enjoyed the silence of their company. It was so calming, hearing his heart beat beneath her ear, soothing her with every beat, every beat he dedicated to her. She'd never felt more calm, more loved, more safe as she did with him. He made time stop for her when it was only them. He made everything better, for himself and for her. They wait to share the news of their engagement. So much was happening already, and she wasn't... Hesitant exactly, but they did need to take things slowly.

Deep in her rooms the castle stood so quiet, she could hear nothing except the wind, and she wondered for a moment what had roused her. As she sat up, heading closer to eh window, she saw the source: the sound of hoofbeats as she saw, deep in the distance, a dark figure disappearing from view.

* * *

Thank you for reading! ^^ Reviews and feedback are loved!


End file.
